Cinnamon Kiss
by seyusu
Summary: The start of a more lighthearted and romantic fanfic starring OC international J-POP superstar, Michiyo Reika  REMI , whose meeting with tensai Zaizen Hikaru changes both of their lives forever.
1. Prologue

**[Cinnamon Kiss]**

_This prologue is a broadcast about international J-POP superstar Michiyo Reika's (REMI) return to Japan after a breakthrough into the U.S. music scene, set during Zaizen Hikaru's 1st year at Shitenhoji._

**[Prologue]**

_Hello, this is Subaru Ayame with TV Tokyo standing inside of Narita International Airport. Today is July 19t__h__ and it will definitely become a day worth remembering. Inside Narita, hundreds of screaming fans are waiting for the return of J-POP legend, REMI._

_REMI, real name Michiyo Reika (14), derives her stage name from the first character of her first name (RE) and the first character of her last name (MI). She is the first Japanese singer to hold a solo concert in New York City's Madison Square Garden that was sold out within three minutes after launched for sale on the internet. This is a stunning accomplishment acquired by REMI at such a young age as well, drawing attention from the entire world as they watch her develop in the music industry._

_As you can see behind me, the fans are thrilled to welcome REMI back home after her amazing breakthrough in the American market. It is without a doubt that her first English album "Because I Loved You," skyrocketed REMI to international success. REMI's success is described to be not only from her stage performances of singing and dancing, but also because of her impeccable beauty- both exterior and interior, that even puts flowers to shame-_

_And here she comes! REMI is exiting the gate with her entourage of bodyguards, assistants, and manager- she is heading our way for a short TV Tokyo exclusive interview!_

_SUBARU: Welcome back REMI! How's it feel like to back in Japan?_

_REMI: It feels great! I love my fans in America, but there's nothing more like fans from back home._

_SUBARU: How do you feel about being the first Japanese solo artist to perform at MSG?_

_REMI: I'm proud that I am opening up a path for future Japanese- other Asians as well, to venture into the western stage._

_SUBARU: Nicely said. How about those rumors of you going back to school in Tokyo? You graduated early from middle school but never completed your high school education, according to sources._

_REMI: I'll be in Tokyo most of the time, but I can't give a word about continuing my education here at this moment. I really wish to continue my education though, it might be difficult to attend even private schools._

_SUBARU: Well there you have it! J-POP superstar- REMI and TV Tokyo's exclusive mini interview with the legendary internationally-bound idol. This is Subaru Ayame live in Narita Airport!_

**[Prologue – END]**

Cinnamon Kiss was an idea that just rushed to my mind after watching the OVA about Zaizen Hikaru's 1st year at Shitenhoji. Note that in Japan, a new school year starts in April, so by the time this broadcast occurs (07/19), Zaizen has already been recruited into the tennis team. Also note that 07/19 is a special day in itself as well... which will be revealed in Chapter 1~ :)

This FF will be more lighthearted and less dramatic than Princess Revolution (PR), which I am still working on- new chapter is going to be released in a few days. I will be working on PR and CK at the same time but I wanted to publish a cute FF that will include the upcoming Valentine's Day as well

I hope you enjoy CK! If it is your first time reading my FFs, please check out PR as well!


	2. A Forced Celebration

**[Cinnamon Kiss]**

_Zaizen Hikaru wakes up only to be greeted by his senpais who drag him to Namba, a shopping district in Osaka… but then shocking news arrives to the ears of his senpais..._

**[Chapter 1 – A Forced Celebration]**

"So, why are you two here again?"

Shitenhoji's 1st year Zaizen Hikaru stood in his living room staring at the two people sitting on his couch. Apparently, his mother allowed for them to come in and wait in the living room until Zaizen was ready. His mother had told him that he had to put on "nice casual clothing," so there Zaizen was there in wearing black jeans a bit loose near the thighs, but tight near the calves, and black boots.

It was also important to note that his mother had waken Zaizen up from his comfortable sleep saying that there were important guests waiting in the living room. Zaizen had assumed that it was his grandparents visiting their house for this day, which happened to be somewhat special. However, by important people, his mom meant his Shitenhoji tennis teammates: Captain Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Oshitari Kenya.

Those important people turned out to be less important than Zaizen thought.

"We're here to celebrate your birthday!" Kenya yelled as he saw Zaizen coming into their sight. "Happy birthday Zaizen!" Kenya had green headphones around his neck and wore a black tee shirt with a simple pair of white shorts and sneakers.

"Happy 13th birthday Zaizen-kun," Shiraishi announced as he patted Zaizen on his back. Shiraishi, for some odd and unknown reason, was in his Shitenhoji school uniform. "Your senpais are going to bring you to somewhere fun today!"

And with that, Shiraishi and Kenya each grabbed one of Zaizen's arms, lifting the smaller kouhai out of the living room, heading towards his front door.

"What… wait!" Zaizen exclaimed, trying to break free from his senpais. It was hopeless though- both Shiraishi and Kenya refused to put their kouhai down on and changed from lifting Zaizen to pulling him by his arms, with his feet dragging across the floor. When they walked through the front door, even Zaizen's mother was waving goodbye to her son.

Shiraishi and Kenya walked towards a black car belonging to Shiraishi's older sister, Natsumi. She had agreed to drive her younger brother and his friends to Namba, a shopping district in Osaka. When she saw her brother and Kenya dragging the young Zaizen towards her car, she laughed, came outside and helped the two 2nd years put Zaizen into the back row seats of her car.

"You know this can be reported as kidnapping," Zaizen stated while being forced into Natsumi' car. He noticed his tennis bag. "What is this doing here?"

"Don't worry, we got your mom's permission beforehand! She even gave us your bag with your tennis clothes and racket- we have it in the car right now," Kenya replied with a laugh. He came inside of the car, sitting next to Zaizen in the back while Shiraishi went to sit in the front. "It's not like we're forcing you to come celebrate your birthday with us! We're going to Namba!"

Zaizen sighed. "But it is being forced..."

His senpai only grinned it off. Natsumi started the car and drove away from Zaizen's house, turning on the radio to a local pop music channel.

"But Zaizen," Kenya stated, "We've heard rumors of what you wanted the most for your birthday from Osamu," he continued as he grinned at his kouhai.

"Eh," Zaizen replied. "How did you know I've been wanting to get more piercings?"

Kenya gave Zaizen a mischievous smile, and Zaizen realized that he was tricked, one again.

"We didn't, but thanks for telling us right now Zaizen-kun!" Shiraishi replied.

"I guess picking to go to Namba was a great idea!" Kenya continued.

Up next is a song covered by Japan's beloved REMI, Utada Hikaru's newest single Flavor of Life!

_"Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai_

_sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai_

_The flavor of life…"_

"Hey, this one cover is not so bad," Shiraishi stated after hearing REMI's voice on the radio.

"Oh, that idol who has only released one album since her debut a few months ago, but gathered a lot of media attention for her covers on other artists' songs?" Zaizen asked sharply. "Seems pretty talentless to me if she can only use songs recently released by popular artists such as Utada Hikaru."

"Zaizen!" Kenya yelled, hitting his kouhai's head. Kenya was a diehard fan for REMI. "REMI is the most beautiful girl in Japan… maybe even the world. She makes my heart beat faster than the fastest Naniwa's Speed Star can run!"

"Kenya, I think you're exaggerating," Shiraishi said to his friend, who was off in his little own world, daydreaming about his favorite idol. "I admit she is pretty… but Zaizen-kun has got a point."

"I'll have to agree with Kuranosuke and Zaizen-kun on this too," Shiraishi's older sister said. "She has a nice voice but she's gotta start showing her own stuff rather than covering old songs."

"You guys!" Kenya replied filled with passion. "She is both talented and beautiful- she will surely come out with a new album soon. REMI's long hazelnut brown hair and large eyes captivated me the moment I saw her face on a billboard in Namba during her time of debut."

"My senpai is an idiot," Zaizen announced.

They reached a mall in Namba where Shiraishi's sister dropped off her brother and his friends, each carrying their own tennis bags. She waved goodbye to the three and yelled, "Remember Kuranosuke! I'm not picking you up… you guys will have to take a bus back or something!"

"Alright, thanks sis!" Shiraishi yelled as walked into the mall with Kenya and Zaizen. "Piercings first, or lunch?" he asked his friends.

"Don't you mean breakfast for me…" Zaizen pointed out. "You guys just kind of dragged me out of bed early morning, only to go on a long drive to here…"

Shiraishi and Kenya looked at each other and then laughed. "Yeah that's right! Sorry about that Zaizen-kun!" The two 2nd years dragged Zaizen towards the food court, where they knew a good place that served early lunch.

Meanwhile, Natsumi was driving back to her home from Namba when a sudden fan based radio broadcast was announced. We interrupt this broadcasting for a special report! REMI has been spotted in ***** mall, in Namba! How she got there from Tokyo within a day of her return without anyone noticing, we do not know! This may be your only chance to see REMI in person!

"Wow, how unprofessional to announce on a popular station about where that star is at," Natsumi said to herself. "I guess I should tell Kuranosuke since Namba will get crowded soon and Kenya-kun will probably want to meet her." She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to her younger brother warning him that it is highly possible that a large crowd of fans and paparazzi will show up at the mall at Namba chasing after REMI. Natsumi would have gone looking for REMI as well, but she had an important task to do, leaving her without time to chase after idols.

Unfortunately, Shiraishi did not get his older sister's text message- his phone was off. He, Kenya, and Zaizen had just finished purchasing some melon bread for their breakfast. They were eating it while walking through the mall, with Zaizen leading his senpais to his favorite piercing store in the city, which was coincidentally located inside the mall they were in.

When they reached their destination, Shiraishi and Kenya stood outside of the medium sized shop that seemed to sell all many types of goods- from clothing to skateboards, jewelry to sneakers. The shop was named "Ojii's" implying that it was probably a local business owned by an elderly man.

There were magazines of British Indies groups, cosmetics on a rack by the side, tennis rackets and golf clubs hanging on a wall, used electronics inside a glass case, and basically anything a typical middle school to high school student would need during school or for their leisure time.

"This shop is so… Zaizen's," Kenya announced as he and Shiraishi walked inside, staring at the music magazines Kenya knew Zaizen probably looked over a few times when in this shop. Zaizen was looking at what appeared to be a set of formal clothes in black that he was checking out by a mirror.

"Why are you buying that, Zaizen-kun?" Shiraishi asked. "Didn't you want to piercings?"

"I might have to attend a formal dinner soon since it's almost my grandfather's birthday as well,' Zaizen replied. "I'll get them after words… I'm going to go try this on." Shiraishi and Kenya nodded and Zaizen went to the dressing rooms in the back of the store.

"This is a really interesting place," Kenya announced to Shiraishi as he looked around even more. "Isn't it strange that it doesn't seem like there are any workers here except for that old man at the cash register?" Kenya pointed at the short middle aged man, bald with a short white beard in a green t-shirt and khaki shorts. Oddly enough, the old men seemed to be asleep, while standing up.

"That must be the ojii of this shop then," Shiraishi replied laughing a bit at how the old man was asleep. "And Kenya, you're wrong. They have a few workers here- see the two in the corner of the room wearing the same outfit as that ojii, and then the one near the back by that person in the red trench coat heading towards the changing room?"

"Oh, I missed them then," Kenya explained staring at the three workers Shiraishi pointed out along with the person near the back in the outrageous outfit- a trench coat, and one with a eye-catching color, for summertime. "That person over there has his or her hair hidden within a cap… and is wearing sunglasses indoor and a flu mask. His or her coat even seems a bit oversized for his or her figure. How suspicious," Kenya noted.

"You're probably imaging it, Kenya," Shiraishi replied. "I think a lot of people go for that mysterious detective look now days- like that person in that red coat."

"Um wait… hey Shiraishi… do you hear that loud noise from outside?

Kenya pointed towards the exit of the shop that led back into the mall. For some odd reason, it sounded like there was a stamped of bulls running towards them.

"What the heck," Shiraishi yelled as he noticed a huge crowd of people running past the store. It had seems as if the crowd was made up of at least 150 to people all rushing by trying to find someone or something. A young man with a camera around his neck stopped in front of Ojii's shop, trying to catch his breath as he lagged behind the huge group of people. Shiraishi and Kenya went up to him.

"What's going on here?" Kenya asked the man, who was still catching his breath.

"Su… super… star…" the man started, "She's here… super star… REMI!"

"WHAT?" yelled Kenya, who looked both confused and filled with joy. "REMI is here? Wait, what? Why? How? Where?"

"Somewhere in this mall… it was confirmed over radio and someone spotted her about five minutes ago near this area so she couldn't have gotten away," the young man replied as he readied himself to run to continue his search for REMI in the Namba mall. "See you."

Kenya was overjoyed. "Shiraishi! Let's go look for REMI! They said she's in this mall… it might be the last time we might see her in person, directly next to her and not from an audience or behind a table at fan signings," he yelled as he pulled his captain's arm, attempting to bring him along in the search for the idol.

"What about Zaizen?" Shiraishi asked as Naniwa's Speed Star successfully pulled his captain out of the shop.

"Don't worry about him… he can handle himself!" Kenya yelled as he started sprinting, causing Shiraishi to start as well since Kenya was still grabbing hold of Shiraishi's arm. "Let's get him an autograph from REMI too for his birthday… even though he might not like her, he will have to admit that it will be a nice gift!"

And with that, Shiraishi joined Kenya and the rest of the gigantic mob running through the mall looking for REMI, unaware of the awkward situation their junior, Zaizen Hikaru, found himself in while still inside of the dressing room.

**[Chapter 1 – A Forced Celebration: END]**

_Sorry this took so long to be released! I had wanted to release two chapters for Valentine's Day, but I've been so caught up with school work, Linsanity (I am from New York City and everyone is going crazy for him!), and much more._

_BTW I am referring to Kenya by first name because his cousin, Yuushi, will make an appearance a few chapters later._


	3. The Rich and Famous & Birthday Gifts

**[Cinnamon Kiss]**

_The person who invaded Zaizen's changing room is no other than…? A special two chapter release!_

**[Chapter 2 – The Rich and Famous]**

Zaizen Hikaru, who was about to change out of the suit that was a bit too small for him, stood only in his boxers inside of a changing stall not much larger than a typical Japanese public restroom stall. Just when he was about to put on his white tee shirt ,someone pushed past the cloth used to privatize his changing stall, landing right on top of a basically naked (but with boxers on), Zaizen.

"What the he-" Zaizen yelled a little bit as the person laid on top of him. Before he was able to finish his sentence, the person, who was in a large red trench coat, covered his mouth. He pushed himself up a bit so that the person ended up sitting on his lap, frozen still and refusing to move.

"Please don't say a word," whispered the person in the red as she closed the clothe curtain concealing their presence. Zaizen realized that it was a girl who had extremely small and soft hands, but he could not see her face that well because of her hat, sunglasses, and flu mask covering her face.

Before he thought about what he was doing and before she realized what he was doing, Zaizen pulled off her sunglasses and flu mask, only to have her jerk away. This caused her hat to fall off, revealing a small beautiful face and luscious hazelnut hair tied up in a bun. Her eyes were large, sky blue in color, seeming to be able to stare right through his soul. One could say that it was Zaizen's instinct to find out the identity of the person that invaded his changing room, but he could have never imagined it to be someone like her.

"What is going on…" he whispered as he pulled her hand away from his mouth as well and while she tried frantically to reclaim her disguises."Why is someone like REMI doing in a place like this?" he asked as he kept her hat, sunglasses, and flu mask away from her reach- an easy task because of her thin arms.

"Shhhh! Don't say REMI too loudly," she whispered again, this time covering Zaizen's mouth both of her hands. He grabbed and then pushed her hand away, sensing the softness of her hands through his own hands again. He let go and then took a closer look at the superstar… she looked more human up close- unlike the plastic singing doll he viewed her as every time he saw her face in magazines, billboards, and television. She was pretty, he admitted, but in this situation, Zaizen could not help but to be annoyed that he had his privacy invaded after being pushed down to the floor. Zaizen got up, and he saw that the idol was staring at him, apparently waiting for something.

"Why are you staring at me," he asked.

"Pull me up," she replied glaring at Zaizen, who got even more annoyed. Her personality was so rotten, he thought to himself as he stood with his arms crossed, refusing to lend her a hand.

REMI, noticing that he refused to help her up, got up herself while shocked that he would not help her. "I can't believe you didn't give me a hand," she hissed, angrily. "Who exactly are you"

"I just happened to be the one who you tackled while basically naked, in a changing room," Zaizen answered, glaring back at REMI whose mouth dropped open, shocked at Zaizen's response.

"What is your name?"

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"Because you know mine!"

"Is it my fault that you're famous?"

"Ughhh!" was what REMI was about to yell. She got to about the "u" sound when Zaizen placed his hands over her mouth this time. He ended up staring at her large sky blue eyes with his deep green ones. REMI's cheeks turned a bit red while Zaizen's ears turned a little pink.

"Just call me Reika- people will probably recognize that less compared to REMI," she whispered as she turned away from him, hiding her blushing face.

"You're running away from those people outside making noises right?" he asked her as he looked away as well, trying to keep the conversation flowing. Reika nodded in response.

They were silent for a few minutes but then Zaizen reached for his tennis bag.

"Hey, take off your clothes," he said to her quietly as he started putting his white tee and black jeans on, along with his boots that he took off while trying on the suit.

"What the heck? That's sexual harassment!" she whispered back, turning even redder than before.

"… I mean, take off your weird outfit that anyone can recognize as a weird celebrity disguise and put on my tennis uniform I have in my bag."

He took out his Shitenhoji tennis jersey, shirt, shorts and a pair of socks and handed them over to REMI, who realized what Zaizen's plans were. She nodded and said slyly, "So you are from… Yon… Shitenhoji."

"Yeah- Shitenhoji Junior High," he replied as he looked at his sneakers, and then at her feet which were in golden gladiator sandals. "Clothing is okay if it is a bit loose, but it seems like your feet are too small to fit in my sneakers," he announced. "How big are your feet?"

"Size 21," Reika replied as he looked through his bag again, "are you going to cut your sneakers then to fit my size and then sew it back together, ha?"

"No, I'll buy you pair of white sneakers from this store," he replied as he pulled out his wallet from his tennis bag. Zaizen could not believe he just heard the idol ask such a dumb question. "Get change here quietly and I'll come back for you with shoes so we can run… I think I can hear the large crowd coming again."

"Okay," Reika replied as Zaizen left the changing room. She took off her trench coat that revealed a once piece casual summer dress in a cream color, with a red and orange flower pattern near the seams of the dress. Reika folded her trench coat, took off and folded her dress and placed it inside of the tennis bag while she put on the tennis uniform. She stared at herself through the mirror in the room.

"Hmmm, I don't look half bad in that guy's jersey," she quietly said to herself as she zipped it up. "He goes to Shitenhoji Junior High… so he's got to be around, youngest 12, oldest 15. Around my age then," she continued to herself. He had still not told her his name by this point and she wanted to know at this moment.

Reika noticed the boy's racket, a light grey-green color with an "H" on the bottom. "His name must start with an H then…" she whispered as she picked up and looked at his racket."A tennis player."

"Hey, I'm coming in," he said from outside of the curtains. "You dressed?"

"Yeah," Reika replied. He came in holding a new pair of white sneakers which he handed over to her. "Are you going to tell me your name?" she asked, staring at who now she realized was her savior.

"Let's focus on getting out of here first," he replied as he handed Reika the pair of sneakers. "I'm not going to help you put them on."

"You're so rude," she replied as she hit his head lightly. She grabbed the sneakers and sat down to put them on. When she was done, Zaizen surprisingly grabbed her hand and helped her get up, causing some of Reika's anger to diffuse away.

"Alright… you should keep your sunglasses on with the hat so it can cover your eyes and your hair, but having a flu mask on isn't a good idea," Zaizen explained to her. "I'll carry the bag but we will both run, okay?"

"Okay," she replied. "I'm ready."

And with that, Zaizen grabbed Reika's soft hand and started running, pulling her along. They ran outside of Ojii's (with Ojii waving goodbye to them as they ran off), finding it surprising that there was not that many people outside of the store. There were about one or two camera men hanging around, but none of them seemed to see through Zaizen's disguise for Reika (or REMI, as the media and her fans call her). Zaizen led Reika outside of the ball, and into the bustling streets of Osaka.

"Where should we go now?" Zaizen asked. "I would say my home, but then my parents would ask too many questions…"

"I could get a hotel room," she replied, "we can rest there for a while… I have my credit card."

"Is that worth it? Just for sitting down for a bit? Wait, did you just say 'we' are going?"

"Yes and because I am wearing your tennis uniform," Reika replied. "Where is the closest Morita Hotel? My company is close with that chain, so we won't be bothered there."

"There's one in Umeda… we can walk there, it isn't that far away," Zaizen replied as he stood still as a tower. "I'm not going with you. I can drop you off there though." He pulled her in that direction.

The day was hot- the sun was shining directly onto Osaka and a walk from Namba to Umeda was not exactly a stroll through the park for the two. They walked for an amount of time that seemed to be forever due to the horrible heat wave they felt. When Zaizen and Reika reached the Morita Hotel in Umeda, Reika let go of Zaizen's hand and took the lead. She marched right up to the reception desk and pulled out her identification card.

"Michiyo Reika. I would like to have your best suite," she said to the concierge, who was surprised at the person standing in front of her eyes. The concierge had to look over the ID twice and then stare at the person in disguise to make sure it was really Reika.

"I'll have someone bring you up there Ms. Michiyo," the concierge replied. "Wait one moment." The concierge picked up a phone and pressed a speed dial number for someone to bring them up to their suite.

"By the way," Reika said, staring at the still shocked concierge lady. "Remember it's a secret that I'm here. You didn't see anything- just write VIP under the guest name."

"Sure thing Miss," she replied, still on the phone. "Someone will be arriving in a minute to escort you your suite, Miss."

"Thanks," Reika replied. She turned over to Zaizen who was just staring at her with a plain, unsurprised face. "Are you ready, mysterious Shitenhoji student?"

"Why should I be?" he replied giving her a soft glare of annoyance. "Like I said, I brought you here so I'm going to go now."

Reika grabbed hold of his arm before Zaizen could walk away. "You have my dress and shoes in your bag. You can't take it out right now because people will recognize that dress because I wore it yesterday at Narita," she hissed.

Zaizen rolled his eyes and sighed. "You really know how to get yourself into problematic situations, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Reika replied. "You're coming up with me whether you like it or not."

"Miss," the concierge said to the superstar, "I will be the one walking you instead to lessen the amount of people that know you are here," she explained. "Please follow me."

Zaizen and Reika were led to an elevator where the concierge pressed a set of numbers for a code that brought them to the highest floor in the hotel. Apparently, the only way to that floor itself was to enter a special pass code that was changed daily- one would need a hotel staff to accompany gusts who stay in those VIP suites.

On that special floor, there were only two rooms available- the doors to these rooms could be seen right when one exited the elevator. On the left door, which was painted with a light pastel orange color, there was a sign that read "VIP I" and on the right door, which was painted with a light pastel green color, there was a sign that read "VIP II." The concierge led them to the room on the right and opened the door with a keycard.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here," the concierge said to the two," if you have any quests, please ring extension 1001 from the telephone inside the suite." She gave the keycard to Reika, bowed, and then went into the elevator.

Reika took a step into the green door suite. Zaizen, however, just stood at the doorway. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the suite, closing the door behind them.

It was Reika's first time in Osaka's Morita Hotel, but she was not surprised at the scene- Osaka skyline balcony, king sized waterbed, large refrigerator with all types of drinks- alcoholic and nonalcoholic, inside, a freezer filled with high class gourmet ice cream, and other high class luxury goods and furniture. Zaizen was impressed, but he did not say a word.

She pushed Zaizen down on the sofa and then proceeded to sit on a chair directly facing her guest's face. "Impressive, right?"

Zaizen shrugged as he placed his bag on the floor. "What a waste of cash… you only needed an excluded place to hide and rest. You could have gone to park or something," he answered, staring through the window and at the Osaka skyline during noontime. "So this is the view the rich and famous see. Must be great to be able to go anywhere and do anything," he finished.

"I've never been into a park unless it's for work."

"What?" Zaizen asked, surprised as he turned his attention towards Reika. He sat up straight and raised his eyebrow at the idol. "You can't be serious… "

"Well, everyone knows that I have been training at my company in Tokyo since I was three years old," Reika replied nonchalantly. "I was never really allowed to go anywhere myself… and I don't have friends. I wanted to explore different parts of Japan by myself- that's why I ran away from my manager yesterday night and hopped on a train to here from Tokyo."

Though her voice's tone was filled with indifference, Zaizen could tell there was something beneath that. If this girl grew up in the entertainment business since young, isolated- she must not have many friends. She was an amazing singer and dancer… but she seemed to lack the ability to bring people, other than her millions of enthusiastic fans, near her heart. Maybe because she grew up provided by people who realized how much of a success she would become in the future… maybe that is why she acts like a princess. Maybe it was because of her lack of interaction with other real people that limits her path towards creative innovations in the form of song writings. But how could she have written "Because I Loved You," the song that shot her to international fame?

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

Zaizen blinked. Before he knew it, it had seemed like that he was lost within his own thoughts. "Oh, sorry."

"You have been ignoring me the whole time? What a jerk… I can't believe my savior of the day is such a rude person like you."

"Zaizen Hikaru."

"What?"

"That's my name."

Reika was confused for a moment- she did not understand why this kid suddenly decided to tell her his name after refusing to tell her for the past hour or so. "Nice to meet you, Zaizen."

"Hikaru is fine if you are asking me to call you Reika," he replied, thinking about her circumstances. Zaizen was not really the type of person to care about others- he would just mind his own business, but he felt bad for someone like Reika, who stood at the spotlight all the time yet was always alone since young.

"Hikaru," Reika repeated. "So that's what the 'H' on your racket stood for."

This kid had looked through his stuff without his permission. Zaizen frowned.

"What?" she asked, noticing his displeased face. "I had to put my clothing and shoes there! It's not like you had anything to hide in that bag, right?"

"Shouldn't you have been taught some manners at your company training or something?" he asked her. "You looked through my stuff… how unladylike."

"I'm 14 years old and I know enough manners for my age," she replied harshly. "You, however, seem to be lacking some for your age."

"What a mouth you have there," Zaizen replied. "I am ashamed to say that I turned the same age as you today."

"WAIT!" Reika yelled. "Today is your birthday?" she asked, shocked. "July 20th?"

"Yeah, that's why I was at Ojii's… I was going to get a piercing later," Zaizen answered. "Something came up though…" he stared at her, attempting to make Reika feel a bit guilty.

Reika, who was still surprised at the revelation that it was Zaizen's birthday, suddenly had a great idea. Her eyes started glowing as she gave Zaizen a big, mischievous smile- this kind of creeped him out though. "Hikaru, close your ears for a while."

"The hell…" he replied, confused.

**[Chapter 2 – The Rich and Famous: END]**

_Keep reading! Chapter 3 is right below. The reason for why I'm putting two chapters into one is because of how the prologue became "chapter 1" on FF and chapter 1 were "chapter 2"… and that really bothered me. After this chapter 3, according to FF… that now features both the real chapter 2 and the real chapter 3, I won't have to worry about strange chapter-FF chapter matches._

**[Cinnamon Kiss]**

_Reika presents Zaizen with birthday gifts… and then…?_

**[Chapter 3 – Birthday Gifts]**

Zaizen Hikaru was forced to go wait inside the bathroom of the suite he and international superstar, Michiyo Reika- stage name REMI, was staying in. Staying in because they were taking a rest after running away from paparazzi chasing Reika, a place where the idol suggested staying at because of her relationship with the Morita group.

"Why is that weirdo making me 'close my ears,'" Zaizen said to himself as he sat down on top of the toilet seat cover. They were up on the top floor of the hotel- at the VIP suites and the bathroom itself was like an expensive bathhouse. He was amazed at the size when he first entered… and how the walls were made of marble and mostly everything aligned with either gold or pearls. The toilet itself was a golden toilet- made of real gold! For some reason after he mentioned that today was his birthday, Reika had gone crazy and pushed him into the bathroom… refusing to let him leave until she was done 'preparing' for something.

Zaizen reflected upon his day. He wondered how he got into this confusion situation anyways- right, it was his senpai's fault. If Shiraishi and Kenya did not drag him out of his house and to Namba, then none of this would have happen. His senpais seemed to be always causing him trouble.

"I'm almost ready!" yelled Reika through the mahogany door separating the bathroom and the rest of the suite. The tone of her voice seemed extremely excited, worrying Zaizen because he could not predict what the idol had up her sleeves- he had been stuck in there for about an hour now.

"YOU CAN COME OUT!"

Zaizen sighed and opened the door. Immediately, confetti blew into his face. He looked around and noticed that Reika had decorated the room with balloons and had a ball containing confetti hung at the entrance of the bathroom from the suite. Reika had also taken off his Shitenhoji tennis club uniform and was now in her floral dress again, standing barefoot in the suite. She had taken off her bun, and now her long hazelnut brown hair reached down to her elbows, covering her ears.

There was a huge birthday cake- about the size of a large American pizza that had a small sign on it made of chocolate that attempted to read: 'Happy Birthday Hikaru,' but she had spelled 'Hikaro' instead. Zaizen walked over to the table to take a second look, but he was sure Reika had spelled his name wrong.

"Surprise!" Reika yelled while giggling at Zaizen's facial expression. It was somewhere between angry, confused, and disappointed- but she disregarded the last emotion.

"You know, you spelled my name wrong…"

"No way!"

"Look at the last character."

Reika stared at the last character of Zaizen's name. She had indeed forgotten to curve the ending of the letter back up into a loop connecting to the main character- instead of 'ru' she had written 'ro.' "Oh my gosh!" she yelled as she ran towards the cake, took a fork and dipped it in the white frosting on the side and then attempted to fix her mistake- it was successful because the text itself was in white chocolate. "There, perfect," she exclaimed, smiling.

The cake was covered in white frosting and strawberries. It was no ordinary cake- it was red been flavored ice cream cake. Zaizen looked towards Reika, who was smiling.

"You helped me a lot even though you're kind of mean," she admitted, "and it's even your birthday so I ordered red bean ice cream cake for you." She grabbed the candles in the box on the table and asked him how old Zaizen was.

"13," he answered as she placed thirteen candles onto the cake and picked up the lighter that was sitting next to where the box of candles were while on the table. She lit up all of the candles and sang happy birthday to him.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Hikaru,

Happy birthday to you.

Reika's voice was strong- it sounded like a mix between Olivia Lufkin and Celine Dion. She was able to reach the high notes she incorporated into Zaizen's Happy Birthday song.

"Thank you," Zaizen replied as he leaned over and blew out the candles.

"You're welcome," Reika said, smiling as she grabbed the large knife on the table and proceeded to cut a piece of cake out for Zaizen, and then another for herself. "You can take the rest home," she suggested as she noticed that it would be impossible for the two of them to finish the pizza sized cake. She placed the slices on plates and handed a plate with a fork to Zaizen.

"Thank you again," Zaizen said as he took the plate from her. He took a bite from it and smiled. Red bean was one of his favorite foods- a component of his favorite dish, shiratama zenzai.

Reika looked surprised. "Hey you smiled for the first time," she pointed out. Zaizen went back to his normal expression and then looked away. Reika laughed.

"When is your birthday?" he asked.

"In the springtime," Reika replied, "My name means lovely petal, so my parents named me that when I was born on March 14th."

"Oh, White Day," Zaizen stated. "Do you get a lot of presents from fans- both white day chocolates and birthday presents?"

"Yup," Reika replied. "I'm not allowed to have any of it though because my manager thinks it could be dangerous…"

"I see."

There was short silence for a few seconds, but then Reika slammed the table.

"I forgot something!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the phone. She called for room services downstairs and said into the phone, "Can I please get some rubbing alcohol, napkins, and some sterile sewing needles. Thanks."

"Sewing needles?" Zaizen repeated. "Are you going to sew me something?"

"You'll see!" Reika replied as she ate the cake. Zaizen ate too, but quietly, trying to figure out what Reika had in planned. A few minutes later, the concierge knocked on the door. Reika placed her plate back on the table and went to open the door. The concierge gave Reika the materials she asked for, bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What are you planning to do with that?" he asked Reika as he placed his plate back on the table next to her plate. Reika had a strange look on her face- she seemed to be excited, but nervous, of doing something. She ran towards Zaizen, grabbed him, and pushed him onto the couch so that he sat upright… and then grabbed his ear.

"Birthday present," she replied with a sadistic tone. "How many piercings do you want?" Reika held a sewing needle up and smiled.

"Are you serious," Zaizen asked, a bit scared. He wanted to run away, but Reika had her hand firmly on his right ear. "This is dangerous," he stated.

"Don't worry," Reika said happily. "It doesn't look that hard… and plus I have rubbing alcohol!"

"You're going to kill me," Zaizen whispered. Before he could say anything else, Reika had stabbed a needle into his ear, right above his original piercing.

"Oops, I forgot to sterilize that one first… oh well, I'll do better in the next ear!" she yelled as Zaizen screamed in pain.

"You crazy bitch!" he yelled as he pushed her off and touched the needle above his original piercing on his right ear. Surprisingly, it was not bleeding, shocking Zaizen.

"Didn't I tell you it was easy," Reika giggled. "I helped my older brother pierce his ears before- even the cartilage parts so I'm experience."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're crazy," Zaizen yelled. He was impressed at Reika's ear piercing skills, but was still mad that the idol attacked him. He grabbed the needle in his ear, about to pull it out.

"No, don't!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm. "That needs to stay in there for about three minutes," she explained. "I'll pierce your other ear during that time?"

Zaizen's mouth dropped. She wanted to stab another needle into his other ear. "NO WAY IN HELL!" he yelled. Zaizen did not usually get angry, but this girl was driving him to his limits. Idol or not, Zaizen was really mad at her.

"But, I ordered three total steel hoops matching the two you have on right now," Reika explained, looking a bit disappointed as she revealed the earrings she was hiding on her ears- two on her right ear and one on her left. Zaizen's newly pierced right ear matched hers, but his left did not. Reika's left ear had only one steal hoop earring on, but two empty earring holes above. "This is part of your birthday gift from me!"

Zaizen looked directly at Reika's eyes. They were filled with determination to pierce his ears. He thought about what she said to him before- how she trained in her company since she was three years old, how she did not have friends, how she was never allowed anywhere… how she was basically a caged bird for her past fourteen years of her life. He had never been the type of person that liked interacting with outsiders until he was introduced to the Shitenhoji tennis team, where he initially was not interested in, but then learned to love because of his (stupid) senpais. He was given the opportunity to make friends with his teammates- an opportunity that Reika seems to never have had in her entire life. He closed his eyes and took a long breath.

"Fine, give me two piercings on my left ear."

**[Chapter 3 – Birthday Gifts: END]**

_! And that's the end of chapters 2 & 3. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
